What Hurts The Most
by twirped
Summary: Suspicion builds among the Atlantis teams when John shows up with an unconscious and amnesiasuffering woman. The two begin falling hopelessly for one another, when a secret suddenly threatens their newfound friendship.
1. The Woman

Hehe...this could turn out to be a really good story, or really crappy, I don't care. XD I just felt like writing a drama/romance. And who doesn't love romance?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Woman**

* * *

"McKay, where exactly are we?" 

After a few moments of silence, John turned around to find only empty spaces where McKay and his team had been only moments before. He looked around, seeing only a dense jungle surrounding him. Deciding he had better head back to the gate, he started retracing his past steps when he suddenly found himself on the dirt after tripping on something hidden beneath the dense forage.

"What the-"

He quickly looked back to see what had caused him to fall, and found, to his surprise, it was…an unconscious woman.

* * *

"Who is she?" Dr. Weir asked after the Colonel had arrived back at Atlantis with the woman in his arms. She was now in a hospital bed, Carson checking her vital signs. 

"I don't know." John replied simply, still looking down at the sleeping woman. "She hasn't even been awake since I found her." He turned at the sound of someone entering the room, his eyebrows furrowing as he found it was McKay, who immediately spoke before Colonel could.

"Hey, you didn't see them… or hear them."

"Who?"

"Those island people. They just came out of the trees and-" McKay was (thankfully) interrupted by the sound of the woman awaking. She gave a failed attempt to sit up, then looked around at all the faces around her. "What…where am I?"

The Colonel was quick to answer before the others could. "Atlantis. I found you back on.. er… your home planet, unconscious, and brought you back here."

She nodded, though still looked rather confused. Dr. Weir spoke next. "What's your name?" The woman suddenly looked intense, as if she had to think about such a thing deeply.

"I… I don't remember."

John look concerned, quickly following Carson as he walked to the other side of the room. "Find anything?"

"Anxious, aren't we? By what I've seen so far, everything looks fine. She's only been here a little while, but I'm sure we'll find something deathly wrong with her in more time, if that's what you're wanting."

"Funny."

Dr. Weir walked up to them, looking first at Shepard. "She's asking for you, John. And Carson, I would like to speak to you." They all separated, Elizabeth and Carson leaving entirely, McKay already having left.

"How are you feeling?" John asked, pulling up a stool beside the bed and sitting down.

She laughed softly, sitting up completely now. "Like I don't know anything." He smiled, mentally slapping himself for getting lost in her steel gray eyes. "Well, don't worry. You'll come to remembering it all eventually."

"I certainly hope so."

There was a few moments of silence between them, before the Colonel finally broke it. "So… you want anything?"

She smiled. "Hm… how about your name?"

John smirked, quite unable to take his eyes off her. "John Shepard."

"Well, thank you for rescuing me, Mr. Shepard."

"Please, call me John. And you're welcome."

His heart skipped a beat as she smiled at him, those mysterious eyes practically burning right through his soul. Suddenly and strangely nervous, he stood, running his hand through his mess of black hair. "I had better go and…talk to Dr. Beckett." He said,saying the first thing that came to his mind, which unfortunately wasn't very convincing. She giggled at this, perhaps causing John to become even more nervous.

"Um… I'll be back to check on you later."

"Alright. Goodbye… John."

He smiled, tapping his hand nervously on the wall, steadily inching toward the door, replying just before he left the room.

"Bye."


	2. Aurora

**Chapter 2**

**Aurora**

* * *

The Colonel passed various people, not really paying attention to them, his mind elsewhere as always. Among these people were Teyla and Ronan, who approached him. Ronan seemed a bit grumpy, so Teyla had to do the speaking.

"Colonel Shepard. What is this I hear of a woman you brought back with you?"

"Ah… Stevie."

"Stevie?"

"Not really."

"I see… well, what _is _her name?"

"No idea. She has amnesia."

Teyla seemed to ponder this suspiciously, nodding. John's attention was no longer on Teyla, however, for the unnamed woman had just walked through one of the doors ahead of them, followed closely by a few guards. Upon seeing John, she smiled broadly, walking up to him.

John mirrored her expression, though it held his usual smirk. "Oh good, you're up."

"Indeed… I just got back from a session with Dr. Heightmeyer. She believes that with specific help, I'll be able to recover my memory faster."

"Ah, I see. And… any luck?"

She smiled, about to reply when Dr. Heightmeyer herself approached them. "Surprisingly, yes. It seems our 'no-name' has a name after all."

John, suddenly anxious, was quick to reply. "Well…?" The two women glanced at each other, smirking for some reason, before Dr. Heightmeyer spoke again.

"Meet… Aurora."

* * *

"_Aurora?_" Rodney repeated later on that day, once he had heard of the day's happenings from John. "What kind of a name is that?" 

"A beautiful one." John replied, not really having thought about it. McKay looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before shaking his head and sitting down in a chair opposite of John.

"That's all they've learned?" He asked, drinking some of his coffee. John nodded solemnly, as if not at all satisfied with the fact. There was a long silence before he suddenly stood, scaring Rodney half to death. "Where are you going?" He received only a smirk as Shepard left the room.

* * *

"John, what is wrong? You look a little… strange." 

Aurora asked, watching an indeed breathless Shepard standing in front of her. He held up his hand, signaling he wasn't quite able to speak yet, seeing as he was almost keeled over as he heaved for breath. Considering he had ran about 20 minutes non-stop around Atlantis in order to find her, it was no wonder he was a little 'strange' looking.

After a few minutes, he finally stood up straight, forcing a smile. "Hi."

"…Hi. You okay now?"

"Yeah…I think."

"Good. I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble, you could maybe… show me around? I'm rather lost as it is."

John smiled, for she had practically read his mind. "Of course. No trouble at all. Ah, here's some people I want you to meet." John said, gesturing toward Teyla and Ronan as they neared them. Of course, they had seen her before, when John first learned of her name, but… disappeared.

"Aurora, this is Teyla and Ronan."

Aurora smiled politely, giving them a slight nod of address. "Nice to meet you." She received no such smile from either of them, and only a nod from Teyla. Aurora's smile faded, her eyes wandering away. John frowned, not very pleased with the other's manners.

"Come on, let's keep moving." John said, taking Aurora gently by the arm and guiding her away from them.

Once they were out of earshot, Teyla watched them leave, scowling at the woman.

"I do _not _like her."


	3. Falling

Be warned, slight hopeless romance ahead. He he.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Falling**

* * *

"Wow… that sounds… fun."

"It is! Especially when you get stuck at the top. Nice view. I never understood people when they said they hate that part about Ferris wheels."

Aurora laughed, causing John to smile broader than he was before, if that was even possible.

He had given her a rather lengthy tour of Atlantis, really just wanting an excuse to spend all the time he could with her. By now, it was pretty late into the night, and the halls were perfectly silent, just as John has hoped. He smirked, then reached over and took her hand.

"I have something for you."

* * *

He led her to what was likely the highest of the balconies, where sat waiting for them was a white-clothed table, decorated with candles, flowers and other greenery, complete with a meal for two, and even… champagne. 

With a surprised expression on her face, she looked over at John, smiling.

"This is… beautiful. Why would you do such a thing for me?"

"Think of it as a… 'Welcome to Atlantis' gift. And of course, a celebration for learning your name." He said, never taking his eyes off her as he held out a chair for her. She took her seat, John quickly sitting in his own.

Smiling, she shook her head, gazing at him. "You are… an amazing man, John."

Both touched and shocked by her words, he nearly spilled his champagne all over the table. "Well, I try to be." He smiled, surprising even himself that he made it through his slipup. It was a wonder he didn't faint, seeing the way the soft breeze caused her long black hair to fly here and there, the firelight of the candles dancing in her eyes. Finally awakening from his trance, he raised his glass, smirking.

"To… your memory."

Aurora smiled, tapping her own glass to his. Suddenly, the silence was broken as music began drifting in like a fog around them. John chuckled, shaking his head.

He knew his team wouldn't be able to stay out of this.

He stood, walking over to her and holding out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

"I would be enchanted."

John smirked, raising his eyebrows in that mischievous way of his, though his heart nearly burst as she took his hand. They moved into "position" for such dance, though somewhat… closer… than had been intended.

For the longest time, they drifted across the length of the balcony in beautiful harmony, never taking their eyes off of one another. Finally, he brought his hand to her cheek, stroking it as he brushed away a stray tassel of her hair. Slowly they drifted closer together, their lips finally meeting in a soft, tender kiss.

When it was broken, they remained as close as they had been before, resting their foreheads against the other as they just gazed into each other's eyes.

* * *

"Tonight was wonderful, John." 

Aurora said, as they stood in front of the room that had been chosen for her stay, which (thanks to a certain person's bribing) was located just opposite of John's.

"Not as wonderful as you." He added, smiling and gently squeezing her hands that he held so delicately within his own. Reluctantly completing their good-byes, they once again kissed, likely lasting longer than planned.

A slightly sad expression befalling her, Aurora looked up at him, forcing a smile. "Goodnight."

How strange it was, that something as simple as 'Goodnight' hurt him so. Mirroring her expression, he had to endure repeating the wretched word.

"Goodnight."

Unable to take this, Aurora gave him a final nod, before turning away and disappearing within her room. Now alone in the hall, John sighed, starting toward his own room when he heard her door open and close once again. Their eyes met for only a few moments, before they practically fell into each other's arms again.


	4. The Session

**Chapter 4**

**The Session**

* * *

After trying to ignore the knocking on his door for the past five minutes, John gave up and quickly ran to answer it, only opening the door enough so he could see out. Rodney looked at him quizzically.

"Are you just waking up?"

"Um… no."

"Oh. You wouldn't happen to know where Aurora is, would you? She's supposed to be at her session with Dr. Heightmeyer, but she hasn't shown up."

A look of worry appeared on John's face. "I haven't seen her… she's not in her room?" McKay shook his head, then stared at John for a moment, reading him. Bringing out his hand, he pushed John's door open slightly, finding a rather frazzled Aurora looking into a mirror, attempting to fix her mess of hair. She glanced over at them, smiling nervously at Rodney as she saw him. John smirked, seeing the other raise his eyebrows at this.

"Like I said, Rodney… I haven't seen her."

Rodney nodded. "Uh huh… well if you do see her, tell her she's late."

John nodded back, wagging a finger at him. "Will do. Buh-bye now."

"Hey, wait-"

He was cut off as John shut the door. Smiling, he moved over to Aurora and sat beside her.

"So I take it I'm late for my session?" Aurora said, grinning. He smirked, laying his hand on hers. "What do you say I walk you there?"

"I say… that sounds nice."

He dropped her off, and after several minutes of their getting through a slight separation anxiety, started heading to the infirmary to speak with Dr. Beckett.

"Colonel Shepard."

He turned, finding Teyla walking toward him. John couldn't hide the look of disapproval from the day before. "Wow. You're actually speaking now?"

"I am sorry about before. I did not mean to seem so…"

"Mean?"

"…Yes. I suppose I am just a little-"

"Jealous?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, quite shocked by his words.

"I was only joking, Teyla."

"I see… have you heard?"

John's eyebrows furrowed. "Apparently not. Of what?"

"The Hive ship heading for Atlantis."

"No." John said, almost angrily. "They failed to mention that." Teyla raised her eyebrows. "I believe you _were _informed of it yesterday, but… you were a bit 'spaced out', as McKay put it."

"Comforting to know my team is concerned about me." John said, shrugging. Teyla nodded, then turned away and walked off. Her peculiar behavior was certainly making him curious, though he decided not to probe her for any reasons yet.

"Colonel Shepard!"

Once again, he turned at the voice; suddenly worried as he found it was one of the guards that had been with Aurora.

"Dr. Heightmeyer needs you in her office. Now."

"What wrong with her?" John, a wild look of concern on her voice as he entered the room. Aurora was lying down, seemingly asleep, twitching every now and then while muttering under her breath. John reached out to her, but was stopped by Dr. Heightmeyer.

"Don't. She's under hypnosis."

Hardly accepting the answer, John watched on reluctantly, feeling bad for not doing anything.

"Please… don't do this to me. You're wrong!" Aurora's voice rose intensely, though she remained under the spell of hypnosis. The psychologist glanced up at John, giving him a reassuring look, before looking back at Aurora and speaking.

"Aurora. Where are you?"

Aurora trembled, chill bumps even appearing on her skin. "I-I don't know. It's…cold.."

"Who do you see around you?"

Aurora let out a small scream, causing John to nearly jump out of his skin. "The Wraith…" She muttered, fear overwhelming her features. Unable to take it, John reached out, taking her hand. He gave a small shout of pain as she suddenly gripped his hand with an almost inhuman strength. She jerked up, sitting up bolt straight, her eyes wide and seemingly glowing.

"They're coming."


	5. Seeing The Obvious

Eeee...long chapter, but... introducing an all-too-important aspect of John. Though it may appear he is falling for her rather fast… he is. XD But, seeing as I am a hopeless romantic, I'm all for the whole "love at first sight" deal. He he.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Seeing The Obvious

* * *

**

"_Wake her up!" _

John demanded, his face showing a mixed expression of fury and concern. Dr. Heightmeyer gestured for a guard to come over, who literally had to pry John away from Aurora.

Aurora was trembling with fear, even though still under hypnosis, her eyes were wide open. "They're coming!" She repeated, her voice rising. John jerked away from the guard's grip and went to her side again, holding her face in his hands.

"Who's coming?"

She took hold of his arms, using the unusual death grip again. "The…" She started, before the whites of her eyes were all that showed, and she fell back onto long chair again. With wild frustration, John turned to the psychologist again, as if waiting for her to do something. When she only sat there, he whirled around to Aurora, sighing with relief to see her eyes opening again, their normal striking gray.

"Are you okay?" John asked immediately, taking her hands. She was still shivering, her breath rapid, though she found enough strength to slowly nod in response. Not at all happy with this answer, he put his arm around her, helping her up.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"To see Dr. Beckett."

* * *

"Elizabeth, please. Just stop the sessions. If she's ever going to remember, just let her gain it all back naturally. Who knows what might happen next time." 

"I understand your concern, John, but I believe the sessions are good for her, as does Carson. Besides, she could have very valuable information that could be dire to the survival of Atlantis."

"You got all that from 'They're coming'?"

Dr. Weir sighed, looking John dead in the eye. "I promise, if anything goes wrong during the next time, we'll stop immediately." This barely consoled John's growing worry, but he knew he had to accept the answer. Leaving her side, he entered the infirmary, walking up to Dr. Beckett.

"How is she?" John asked, glancing over his shoulder at Aurora. Carson smiled reassuringly.

"She's fine. A little shook up, but… otherwise alright."

John nodded, sighing heavily. Knowing John would follow him, Carson walked off further to the side, facing the Colonel again.

"So, how are things between you two, if you don't mind my asking."

John seemed a bit hesitant to speak at first, and then smiled. "I don't know how to explain it."

"So you really like her?"

John looked away, still smiling softly, chuckling as he realized something so obvious was just now hitting him.

"I…I think I love her."

The clipboard in Carson's hands slipped out, clattering to the floor. John reached to pick it up for him, but the doctor quickly snatched it before he could. He looked at John again, as if disbelieving what he had heard. "L-love? Really?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I do." He laughed softly. "I love Aurora." He smiled, enjoying the feeling the blissful feeling of relief as if a burden has been lifted from his shoulder. "And I'm going to tell her... now." He started walking off, but Carson stepped ahead to block his way.

"Wait… are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Smirking, he walked past Beckett and over to an awakening Aurora. She grinned as she saw him, taking his hand as he sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

"I'm not sure I even want to know what happened." She said, laughing. John gently squeezed her hand. "It's not important. The hypnosis just… got a little out of hand."

Feeling eyes on him, he glanced over to see Dr. Beckett momentarily watching them. John shook his head, signaling that he wasn't actually telling her right then. Turning back to Aurora, he couldn't help but smile, as he did every time he saw her.

"I heard we're about to have to go on another little mission… how would you like to come along?"

She smiled safely, though couldn't hide the slight excitement in the expression. "I couldn't… I would only be an intrusion."

"Never. I'm sure every one else would be glad to have someone new come along. I'll need to tell Dr. Weir, of course, but… I'm sure she'll agree."

* * *

As they talked, Carson left the infirmary, sighing as he approached Dr. Weir. 

"This is very bad."

"What happened?"

"He.. He said he loves her."

Elizabeth somehow kept the shock from her face, instead hid it with seriousness. "And you're sure about it?"

"Positive… should we tell him?" Carson asked, following Elizabeth's gaze to the other two. They seemed so happy together… John especially. Neither of them could even comprehend how John would act once he knew.

After a long while of silence and deep thoughts, she finally replied.

"No. Let's see if she tells him first."


	6. Oh, But It Was Love

Ehehehe... I know what your wanting/expecting but... not yet. I wanted to get this little part over, then we shall reveal...the dreaded secret...XD**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Oh, But It Was Love At First Sight**

**

* * *

**"So can she come along?" 

"John-"

"Please?"

Dr. Weir laughed at John's puppy-dog eyed behavior. "You're begging me."

"Yes I am."

"Fine."

John smiled, relieved. Happily, he turned to start heading back to Aurora, when Elizabeth called him back, a concerned look on her face.

"John… you've only known her less than a week.."

"And? It's not like I'm about to ask her to marry me." John said, joking at first, though the look on his face said he was almost considering it. Quickly snapping from the thought, he faced Elizabeth to find her staring at him with confusion.

"Look," she began, "all I'm saying is that.. you don't think you're rushing into this?"

John sighed, about to snap back with what would have been a sarcastic comment, before what she said began to sink in. "I don't know. I don't _think _I am.. Am I?"

Elizabeth shrugged, concern in her eyes. "Depends on how you feel. How you _both _feel."

"I'm not sure how she feels."

"Exactly. John, I'm not trying to discourage you. All I'm saying is to be careful. See if she feels that same way as you. I just don't want you to end up getting your heart broken."

John was listening, but otherwise out of it. He felt lost, not knowing what to do now, with all of these new thoughts, new dreams. "Thanks…" He said numbly, walking slowly from the room.

Elizabeth watched him leaved, slightly regreting she hadn't broken down and told him. So deep in thought, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. Recognizing the voice, she knew it was Carson again.

"You didn't happen to tell him, did you?" He asked, anyone able to tell that he partially hoped she had. She shook her head solumnly.

"Better break out the wine when he does find out, though."

* * *

"Colonel Shepard.." 

"Yes?" John said, annoyance in his voice. The entire team was all rather grumpy, with this supposed 'mission' not going at all as planned, the boiling temperature being the main cause of the their rising tempers.

"Have you heard a word we've said?" McKay asked, stopping altogether and turning to him.

"No."

"Of course not.." The other man muttered angrily under his breath.

"Want to repeat that?

"Not really."

John sighed, holding up his hands. "Look, you know what's going on, I don't, let's leave it at that."

McKay glared sarcastically. "You know, I don't like this new 'you' you've got going on."

"Who does?" John shot back, smirking. Aurora, who of course stood beside him, spoke up. "I do." Smiling, John playfully put his arm around her. McKay rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

With that, none spoke, but only continued through the boiling woods. After falling back behind the rest of them, John took Aurora's hand, and they quickly ran to escape the rest of them.

Before they could come to a good stop, they both tripped, falling into the deep grass. They laughed, just lying there, taking in their surroundings. They just had happened to fall beneath a giant oak tree, the autumn-colored leaves dancing in the sunlight, a small portion of the trunk hidden by the thick grasses of the field.

John rolled over onto his side, smiling at Aurora.

"So… how do you like Atlantis?"

Aurora did the same as he. "It's very nice. Although I do not have much to compare it to, seeing as I can't even remember my old home."

"Well…" He began, reaching out and pushing a stray tassel of her hair behind her ear. "You're always welcome to stay here." Aurora opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by McKay's voice, sounding over John's radio. Smirking mischievously at her, he turned the radio off, then leaned forward and kissed her.

Before it became too.. intense, he broke it, though their faces remained hardly separated. He wanted to tell how he felt more than anything- and it was now or never.

Mustering up all confidence and inner strength within him, he forced the words that had been etching in the back of his mind.

"...I love you."

The words came out smoother than he thought they would, considering it had felt likea lumpin his throat, but now remained the growing nervousness as the others' voices came into his mind. _Had _he jumped into this too fast? It had only been a few days, but…he had never felt this way with _anyone _before.It wasn't completely impossible.. was it? Did he really love her as he said he did, or was he just wrapped up in the feelings she gave him? What _was _love anyway?

Aurora only stared at him, surprise showing within her eyes. She seemed to be pondering whether or not to even speak, before she finally smiled nervously, taking his hand.

"John-"

"Oh no." John sat up, embarrassed beyond normal limits. Not able to face her, he forced his gaze elsewhere. "I knew it, it's too soon, I shouldn't-"

"John." She said, laughing slightly as the man kept rambling nervously. "John!" He finally quieted, though continued looking away. She sat up, sitting in front of him and taking his hands. At this, John felt the need to start talking again.

"I just...I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Aurora repeated, smiling. "There's no need to feel sorry, John, really... I love you, too."

John immediatly looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

"Yes! It was just... surprising."

"Soon?"

"A little."

They both chuckled nervously, smiling. John's expression faded with slight disappointment.

"...Too soon?"

She shrugged softly, her own face mirroring his. "I... don't know."

John squeezed her hands, stroking them with his thumbs. "Why don't we just... wait and see?"

Aurora smiled. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Blabla...The next chapter will take place a week or so later. I'll have a little reminder at the top. XD 


	7. Till Death Do Us Part

Whoa... looong chapter. Here comes what you've been waiting for! Nyahaha!_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

**Till Death Do Us Part, My Darling**

_

* * *

_

_One week later…_

Yawning, John made his way across the hall to Aurora's room, where he knocked a few times on the door. After receiving no answer, he opened it slightly, peering inside.

It was empty.

"Aurora?" He called out, walking on inside and looking around. Why would Aurora be out so late? The others would have asked John the same thing, but… let's just say he would have had a good excuse.

Nothing in the room proved of a forced exit, so he left, resorting to walking the halls in order to break through his recent restlessness.

Quickly he learned that coffee was not the best thing to drink when restless, but after a few unblinking and hyped-up minutes, he was fast asleep in a chair he fell in. What was likely a few hours later, someone else finally came in, though they failed to awake him.

"Colonel Shepard?" McKay said, rolling his eyes as John proceeded to snore loudly. "John!" He said louder, prodding him. Twitching, he merely slapped his hand away, before falling completely out of the chair.

"What the…"

It took him a few seconds to figure out where he was, lying there on the ground and letting his eyes adjust to the dim light. After his vision came into focus, he saw Rodney, and smiling weakly. "Morning, Rodney. Thanks for that, by the way."

"I didn't push you."

"Whatever."

He stood, wobbling slightly as he went to fix yet another cup of coffee. McKay watched him numbly from his seat, chuckling as he plopped down into a chair. "Why are you so tired?"

John shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Have you seen Aurora?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rodney eyed him suspiciously. "Surprising, she wasn't with you? No, I haven't."

John groaned, downing the rest of the coffee before standing up. "Well, I'm going to try and get some sleep…" He hardly let it all escape his lips before he was out the door.

"What's going on?"

John asked, hearing the commotion outside his door. Carson separated from the crowd, running up to him, a frightened look on his face.

"It's Aurora."

"What-"

"She's holding Dr. Heightmeyer hostage."

John's eyes widened, a look of confusion spreading over his face. "What?" Carson pulled him down to where everyone was standing, pushing him to the door of the office. "Just talk to her."

Still in utter confusion, John put his face to the door, speaking loud enough for her to hear. "Aurora?"

"John!" He heard her say, then footsteps just on the other side of the door. Even through the door, her rapid, frightened breathing was easily heard. "Aurora, is Dr. Heightmeyer in there with you?" John asked, concerned.

"Yes.. and she's fine."

"..Why won't you come out?"

There were a few moments of silence. "They are going to shoot me." Looking behind him, John saw all the guns pointed at the door. "Put the guns down!" He ordered, glaring at them until they lowered their weapons. Suddenly, the door opened, causing John to fall inside. He moved his feet just in time before the door closed on them.

Quickly standing, he looked to find Dr. Heightmeyer, unconscious, tied in a chair in the center of the room. Looking around for Aurora, he saw a figure standing in the farthest and darkest corner of the room, hidden from view besides glistening gray eyes.

"Aurora?" John asked, starting walk toward her, stopping as he suddenly heard a low, inhuman growl. Aurora's quivering voice followed afterward. "Please John… don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you."

Fear struck John by the coldness in her words, but he remained where he was. "Just stay there, alright? Let me give Dr. Heightmeyer to the others so they know she safe, and then we can talk, okay?"

He received only another rumbling growl.

Moving back to the chair in which the psychologist sat, he brought her to the door, opening it. He scooted her out to them, and then quickly closed the door again. As he turned around, he let out a small yell of surprise to find Aurora standing just a foot away. His mouth fell open as he observed her more in depth now that she was in the light.

Her skin, so pale it was almost frightening. Her face had taken on a slightly different look, though otherwise remained the same shape. Her hair, once sleek and smooth, was now course and a dark, crow black.

John found himself backing away. It couldn't be. No. No! Unable to speak, he only stared at her, his mouth agape. A tear streamed down Aurora's face, and she lowered her head to the ground, as if she felt inferior to the other.

"I never had amnesia." She began, causing John's eyes to widen even more. Feeling a bit faint, he sat in whatever chair he found, part of him wanting to run while the rest wanted to help her in any way possible. Aurora followed suit, sitting in a chair distanced from him, partially hidden in the darkness. He cringed, feeling sad as he listened to her crying.

"Weeks before you found me on my home planet, my family and I, along with many others, were captured by the Wraith. The others were the first to be taken for food, I'm guessing.. my family was last." She had to pause, hardly able to continue through her sobs.

"I offered myself before they could take any of them, so I don't even know what happened to them. It was… _horrible_. They took me to some lab, where they injected me with some type of virus.. it turned me into one of them!" She cried, tears flowing like a monsoon. "Then they threw me into a different room with the others they had tested on, where they told me what was going on."

John finally allowed his gaze to fall on her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "…what?"

"They said… that those of you here at Atlantis gave them bottles of an injection that turned Wraith into humans. They said you didn't bank on them being able to perfect it to their own use, even making more of what you gave them." She said, almost angrily. John immediately felt guilty, for he had known that was a bad idea. Still, she continued. "They gave us all regular injections, some more than others.. which included me. One day they took me back to the lab. Strapped me down onto a table. Tortured me. Feeding off my pain as they allowed me to change back to a human."

John listened numbly, disgusted at the thought of what she had apparently gone through.

"They drew so much of my blood that I passed out for such a length of time I don't remember. When I awoke, there were two of them, standing on both sides of me. At the same time, they gave two different injections… the virus you gave them, and the one they created. It was the worst pain I ever experienced." She spoke softly now, throat burning as she attempted to talk through her tears. "The others like me were to be used as spies, to… collect any information we could."

John was shaking his head the entire time. This couldn't be true. She… was a Wraith? Part Wraith. Part human. White-hot anger was boiling within him, threatening to burst any moment. He stood, furiously shoving the chair he had been sitting in.

"So that's all you've been doing? All of this was a lie? _You _were a lie?" His voice was a roar now, and only out of this anger and frustration was he able to face her. Aurora shook her head, holding back the urge to move closer to him. "No! I fought back after that, threatening to reveal their secrets if they kept me in there. So they just dropped me there, and that's when _you _found me!"

John looked away, bringing his hands to his face as he began to pace the length of the room. "So is there anything else you would like to tell me? Hm? Like… are you an Ancient, too? Do you have the ATA gene? Do you have powers, like telekinesis, or mind reading?"

Aurora stared, hardly able to bear the fiery anger in his voice. "No, John. But there is… one more thing."


	8. Sacrifices

**Chapter 8**

**Sacrifices**

* * *

"And what might that be?" 

John had never felt such a strange mixture of anger, pity, and sadness. He could now only look at her with a wild, furious eye.

Aurora shook her head, eye's growing… evil.

"_Attack him_."

The voice that crossed her lips was not her own, yet it was. John stumbled back as she began moving toward him, one of her hands clenched as if holding something… hiding it.

"They speak to me, John. _And I must obey!"_

He somehow managed to dodge her as she surged forward, though ended up on the ground. She went down on top of his, and he could now clearly see the syringe in her hand.

"Aurora, listen to me! You can fight it!"

John yelled, grabbing her wrist in order to hold back the needle that threatened jabbing through his skin. She suddenly stopped, just staring at him. John continued, hoping any words he could come up with could get her through this.

"Please.." He reached out, stroking her cheek. "We could be together." Just as he'd hoped, she dropped some resistance in her hand, and he slid his hand forward down her arm until his hand was fully in hers. As a tear rolled down her cheek, he unintentionally brushed it away.

"I'm sorry, John."

A sharp pain burned into his arm and she yanked her hand from his grip, striking him with the shot. He fell, practically paralyzed at this point, flat on his back again. Aurora turned away, taking in gasping breaths as she sobbed, her hands covering her mouth.

John merely breathed from behind her.

"Why?" He managed to say, one hand covering the spot on his arm. Aurora knelt at his side, tears still streaming.

"It is our only way to be together."

John shook his head, swallowing hard "No.. no, we could have made you human again!"

"You don't understand, do you?" Aurora said, her eyes wide. "I will _never _be the same again. No amount of… medicines, or viruses can change me."

John felt something… _prickly_… on his hands, and looked to find an all too familiar sight.

As everyone else called it—Buggy John.

"Not the bug suit again." He said, sighing. Aurora tried her best to lighten up thesituation, but there was no way that was happening.

"I think you look quite handsome that way."

For a few seconds, John seemed flattered at the compliment, before shaking his head. "No, no! Aurora, I… I can't be a _Wraith_."

"But… I want to be with you.. so much.."

"I want to be with you, too, but-"

He never finished the sentence, due to the fact he completely blacked out.

* * *

"_No!_" 

He yelled, his eyes snapping open to find he was in the infirmary. Dr. Beckett came to his side, eye widening in confusion.

"Oh no. Dr. Weir!"

He called out, running out and dragging the woman into the room, all to observe the all new buggy John. "Not again." She said.

John cringed, twitching a few times. "Aurora! Where is she?" He hardly realized he had said that backwards, but remained intent on receiving an answer. Dr. Beckett glanced to Elizabeth, whom walked forward, nodding toward the hospital bed to his other side. Quickly, John turned over, his heart skipping a beat at what he saw.

Aurora, apparently having been giving the retrovirus, was now human again, but she was not normal. Her eyes never moved, but they were dead on him. Her mouth hung loosely open, a hand hanging over the edge of her bed.

Blood soaked several bandages in her stomach-area.

"No!" He yelled once again, attempting to jump at her, but was held down by straps of some sort. Even as he called out her name, she failed to respond. He finally realized.. she was dead.

With the inhuman strength that flowed within his veins, he broke free of the straps, jumping out of the bed and over to Aurora's side. He bit his lip, seeing now that they were gunshot wounds.

"_Who shot her?_" He demanded, a fury inside him her had never felt before. When they all remained stunned and silent, he thrust out his hand, slamming into a table and sending it flying across the room.

"Leave."

He ordered, moving back over to Aurora's side, taking her cold hand in his. "Go!" Finally, they granted his wish, leaving only he, Aurora, and the others injured in the infirmary.

Though he wasn't completely himself inside, his heart had a pinch of his feelings remaining, and what rained from his eyes what that exact feeling. He reached out, gently closing those frightened eyes, positioning her head straight and placing her hands on her stomach. Except the one he refused to let go of.

"It was me."

Said a voice from behind him, and after whirling around he only angered more to find it was Ronan. Clenching his fists, it took all of his inner strength not to attack the other man that moment. "Why?" He growled, through also clenched teeth.

"Wraith."

"Like me?" John said, his voice having grown loud and furious. Unable to control himself, he lunged forward, taking Ronan by the neck and pinning him against the wall. Luckily, Teyla chose this moment to appear as well. Upon seeing her, he dropped Ronan, scowling as he turned to her.

"You… you knew what she was this entire time, and you didn't tell me!"

"It was for your own good, John."

The man looked appalled. "My own good? _My own good? _Who the hell are you to know what's _for my own good?_ If you had a friend you thought was normal, but was really a Wraith, you would want me to tell you!"

Teyla only stared. "You're not yourself right now, John, just-"

"You're dmn right I'm not my normal self! Teyla-" He clenched his fist, trembling as power surged through him. "Leave!"

Without any hesitation, she turned, making Ronan leave behind her. Now in seclusion, himself at the lifeless Aurora, he walked to her bedside, staring down at her. Even in his buggy-ness, he had all of the emotions flooding through him, and he reached out, gently stroking her cold cheek. Suddenly, the woman's eyes shot open, her hand attatching to his arm, and she muttered coldly..

"_Help me!_"


	9. Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 9**

**Cat and Mouse****

* * *

**

**FTA: _Major_ credit to Comanche-Antigo for all of the help with this chapter, and likely other following chapters. Thankies, Comanche! XD

* * *

**

John watched this, eyes widening slightly as she grabbed his arm and spoke. Of course, she need not have spoken..for he heard her in his mind. The wraith spoke like that, using telepathy, and the minute she yelled 'Help Me' his very consciousness had been filled with her urgent request. Taking her human hand in his now even more wraith like palm, he whispered to her, knowing she would hear him the same way he had heard her.

"How?"

Without a word, she placed his hand on her chest.

_'Concentrate.'_

He did this, and after a while she stopped him, her grip feeling..stronger. He opened his eyes...and her bullet would was gone. With a lopsided grin, he looked at her, then remembered what she had done to him. Looking down at his blue, hard-skinned, buggy hands, he spoke.

"Why? Couldn't you have asked me first?"

As he looked up at her again, the hurt at her betrayal showed in his eyes, though not as much as usual, seeing as his pupils had gone reptilian and elliptical, showing about as much emotion as a snake. Aurora's own large, frighteningly blue eyes gazed at him with regret, tears seemingly about to start flowing.

"John, you..you know I would have, but.."

She looked away, the sense of betrayal all too evident on her face, how she had... used him.

"I'm..so sorry.. but they told me to."

Her hand shot forward, just about at his chest before she stopped, as if fighting her own will.

"John, you have got to believe me.. they just.. took control over me.."

That earlier almost killing hand, moved to his cheek, sending a freezing shock through his skin. It would be have been the unintentional aftermath of her fighting her own instincts, proof that within her, her heart may have been warm, but her soul.. oh, how it was cold.

Had he still been human, he would have shuddered at the touch, even pulled away, but.. human he was no longer. Despite his digust at what she was, he knew.. oh, and how he hated.. that he was like her. In evident shame, she began to pull away, but he held her hand at his cheek as he spoke.

"I do believe you. I really do. But...I guess I just wasn't expecting this."

With a sigh, which sounded a little like a soft growl in his changing throat, he looked at the ground, then back up at her. Suddenly a rather...primordial instinct came over him, and he tilted his head and gave her a calculating stare, before pulling her into an aggressive kiss, even more so than when he had done it to Teyla.

It was a hungry sharing of a cold soul...one getting colder by the minute.

Most would have been.. frightened.. had this happened to them.. but no. This was a sharing.. a transition.. of food and energy. Both were gaining from this wild kiss, their energy growing, strength going mad. And it was during this passionate rendevous that neither of them noticed- John was getting buggier.

And more like a Wraith.

Behind them, the door to the infirmary opened, Weir and Beckett standing there.

"John!"

They yelled simulataneously, though the others didn't notice. Aurora now had more than enough strength to be out of the hospital bed now, so John had her pressed against the wall as the wild kiss continued, several IV racks now on the floor.

"I thought Aurora was dead!"

Weir asked, staring wild-eyed at the other two. Beckett shrugged, gulping.

"Evidently not, or John is just havin' withdrawels."

"Well, how did she just.. wake back up?"

"They're Wraith, Elizabeth, the sligh'est touch can give enough energy to bring life back into another.. especially in this case.. right now, as you can see, they're.. not themselves."

"What, are they feeding then?!"

"In a slightly.. odd.. way, yes. The longer they are in contact, the more energy they gain.. strangely, it seems they become even more hungry. It's a very difficult..trading..process."

Suddenly, John was thrown back, slamming into the opposite wall. He and Aurora stared at one another hungrily, both practically panting. She looked, well, totally Wraith-ish, though still had several noticable human characteristics. John was.. much buggier. You would think that if they kept going on with that, they would just suck the life out of each other, but.. that is not so. The countless word: Transition.

Sheppard gazed hungrily at her, paying no attention to the people in the room. Standing up, he started towards her, but was stopped by a body.

"Son, I'll be needin' you to calm down-"

Beckett didn't get to finish the sentence. In a rush of hunger and adrenaline, John's palm slammed into his chest. The sensation made him smile with pleasure as the puny human writhed in pain. Though, Dr.Weir ended his fun, pulling Carson away, then looking up at the Colonel with fear in her eyes. And in her scent. Then he realized what he had done, and his smile disappeared as shame crossed his face. He stumbled backwards, tripping on an IV stand, then scuttled like a scared dog until his back was pressed against the wall.

"No..no..no...I'm not...I didn't.."

He looked down at his wraith-like palm, caked in the Doctor's blood, then put his face in his hands and began to cry. He couldn't control himself any longer.. every little thing seemed to set him off, every movement, every..glance. And Aurora..

By this time, Dr. Weir had called in reinforcements.

"Get her."

She ordered, and they ignored the weeping colonel and headed for Aurora. Within seconds, however, they were sprawled out on the floor. Several more minutes passed, along with several more attempts that failed, until she was finally taken down by Ronan with a stun gun.

But what had happened to poor, hungry, totally buggy, and sad Johnny during all of this?


End file.
